robloxarsenalfandomcom-20200214-history
Announcers
In Arsenal, announcers are the voices that play whenever you do something such as deploy during a round or land a headshot. They can be bought in the shop or gained through Twitter Codes. Default= VOICED BY: ??? ''Deploy'' *''"Alright, the time's come. Don't let me down."'' *''"Alright, you know what to do!"'' *''"Show me what you're made of."'' *''"Do this quickly, alright?"'' *''"Alright, the time's come. Don't let me down."'' *''"Kill them, and ensure victory!"'' *''"Show them who's boss, alright?"'' *''"Take care of this quickly."'' *''"Kill them all! Make them suffer!"'' *''"They are stupid to think they will win!"'' *''"Finish them quickly!"'' ''Headshot'' *''"Hey! You got him! Excellent!"'' *''"Good shot! You got his head!"'' *''"Nice headshot!"'' *''"Wow! You blew his brains out! Nice!"'' *''"That's how you do it!"'' * "Very good shooting!" *''"Hey! You got him."'' *''"Nice headshot."'' *''"Good shot mate! You got his head."'' *''”Wow, you blew his brains out, nice!'' *''"Хорошо (Good), you got him."'' *''"Woah, you blew his brains out. Nice."'' *''"Khorosho, you got him."'' *''"Nice Headshot!"'' ''Knife Kill'' *''"Hah! Good! He lost his level!"'' *''"Hey, nice! He lost a level!"'' *''"That's awesome! One less level for him!"'' *''"Nice! He lost a level."'' *''"Good work he lost a level."'' *''"Keep up the good work mate, you're doing great."'' *''"Haha! Complete humiliation nice work."'' *''"Excellent, he loses a level."'' *''"You killed the stupid man with the knife, good!"'' *''"Hah! He lost a level!"'' *''"Haha, Good! He looses his level."'' *''"Good work he lost a level."'' *''"Keep up the good work mate, you're doing great."'' *''"Haha! Complete humiliation nice work."'' ''Demoted'' *''"Hmp! Don't let that happen again."'' *''"What's wrong with you? Don't let him do that!"'' *''"Unbelieveable, you lost a level."'' *''"Why'd you let that happen?"'' *''"Whats wrong with you? Don't let him do that!"'' *''"Unbelievable! You lost a level."'' *''"Ugh, do not let that happen again."'' *''"Why did you let him do that?!"'' ''Victory'' *''"I've never seen such good fighting! Nice!"'' *''"Excellent work son, you won."'' *''"I gotta say you showed them!"'' *''"You did it! Nice work!"'' *''"You win this with honor, brother."'' *''"Excellent, you won comrade."'' *''"Fantastic, you won!."'' *''"I've got to say, that's some excellent work."'' |-| American= VOICED BY: ??? ''Deploy'' *''"Alright, the time's come. Don't let me down."'' *''"Alright, you know what to do!"'' *''"Show me what you're made of."'' *''"Do this quickly, alright?"'' ''Headshot'' *''"Hey! You got him! Excellent!"'' *''"Good shot! You got his head!"'' *''"Nice headshot!"'' *''"Wow! You blew his brains out! Nice!"'' *''"That's how you do it!"'' ''Knife Kill'' *''"Hah! Good! He lost his level!"'' *''"Hey, nice! He lost a level!"'' *''"That's awesome! One less level for him!"'' ''Demoted'' *''"Hmp! Don't let that happen again."'' *''"What's wrong with you? Don't let him do that!"'' *''"Unbelieveable, you lost a level."'' *''"Why'd you let that happen?"'' ''Victory'' *''"I've never seen such good fighting! Nice!"'' *''"Excellent work son, you won."'' *''"I gotta say you showed them!"'' *''"You did it, nice work!"'' *''"Incredible, you beat them!"'' |-| British= VOICED BY: ??? ''Deploy'' *''"Alright, the time's come. Don't let me down."'' *''"Kill them, and ensure victory!"'' *''"Show them who's boss, alright?"'' *''"Take care of this quickly."'' ''Headshot'' * "Very good shooting!" *''"Hey! You got him."'' *''"Nice headshot."'' *''"Good shot mate! You got his head."'' *''”Wow, you blew his brains out, nice!'' ''Knife Kill'' *''"Nice! He lost a level."'' *''"Good work he lost a level."'' *''"Keep up the good work mate, you're doing great."'' *''"Haha! Complete humiliation nice work."'' ''Demoted'' *''"Whats wrong with you? Don't let him do that!"'' *''"Unbelievable! You lost a level."'' *''"Ugh, do not let that happen again."'' *''"Why'd you let that happen?"'' ''Victory'' *''"You did it! Nice work!"'' *''"You did it! Nice work."'' *''"Incredible, you beat them!"'' *''"I've got to say, that's some excellent work."'' *''"Fantastic, you've won."'' |-| Russian= VOICED BY: ??? ''Deploy'' *''"Kill them all! Make them suffer!"'' *''"They are stupid to think they will win!"'' *''"Finish them quickly!"'' ''Headshot'' *''"Good shot! You got his head."'' *''"Хорошо (Good), you got him."'' *''"Woah, you blew his brains out. Nice."'' *''"Hey! You got him! Excellent!"'' *''"Khorosho, you got him."'' *''"Nice Headshot!"'' ''Knife Kill'' *''"You killed the stupid man with the knife, good!"'' *''"Hah! He lost a level!"'' *''"Excellent, he loses a level."'' *''"Haha, Good! He looses his level."'' ''Demoted'' *''"Why did you let him do that?!"'' *''"What's wrong with you? Don't let him do that!"'' *''"Unbelieveable! You lost a level."'' *''"Ugh, Don't let that happen again!"'' *''"Why'd you let that happen?"'' ''Victory'' *''"You did it! Nice Work!"'' *''"You win this with honor, brother."'' *''"Excellent, you won comrade."'' *''"Fantastic, you won!."'' |-| Homeless= VOICED BY: KevinIsNotSeven ''Deploy'' *''"Yeah, Pizza rat."'' *''"Aw yeah! Let's get it."'' *''"Get 'em boys! Get 'em!"'' ''Headshot'' *''"Get 'em boy, get 'em get 'em boy!"'' *''"of being proud"'' *''"of gratitude"'' *''"Yeah boy! Get 'em!"'' ''Knife Kill'' *''"Yeah! Get in there!"'' *''"Take 'em out! Take 'em out!"'' *''"???"'' *''"Shank 'em! Shank 'em good!"'' ''Demoted'' *''"???"'' *''"Oh, you got shanked!"'' *''"That outta hurt."'' ''Victory'' *''"Stay out of my garbage can!"'' *''"WHEWEE"'' |-| Warcrimes= VOICED BY: ??? ''Deploy'' *''"The Geneva Convention? More like a suggestion."'' *''"Alright, let's get ready to commit some warcrimes!"'' *''"If they weren't supposed to die, they wouldn't be here!"'' *''"Don't worry about it, just pretend they aren't human."'' ''Headshot'' *''"Wow! Looks like this guy's gonna have a closed casket funeral, nice!"'' *''"Looks like they are going to have to classify him, MISSING in action!"'' *''"I hope he was wearing dog tags!"'' *''"Wonder what the last thing to go through his head was!"'' ''Knife Kill'' *''"Nice! You turned him into an arts and crafts project!"'' *''"Don't worry! It will take them at least 3 minutes to bleed out!"'' *''"Wow! The surgeon sure has his work cut off for him!"'' *"Don’t worry! He probably needed that extra hole there." ''Demoted'' *''"Wow, that was exceptionally stupid!"'' *''"It'll take a while to bleed out, enough time to think about your mistakes."'' *''"Well, at least the good soldier didn't get stabbed!"'' ''Victory'' *"Nice! You’ll feel that in twenty years!" *"Don’t worry, Your nightmares about this will go away, eventually. " *"Collateral damage? That’s what losers say!" *"Remember, we don't pay for therapy!" |-| YouTuber= VOICED BY: Defaultio ''Deploy'' *''"Welcome back guys, sorry I haven't posted in a while!"'' *''"Let's just jump right into it!"'' *''"What's up guys, welcome back to another one!"'' *''"Before we get into it, make sure you SMASH that bell button, subscribe, and leave twenty comments below."'' ''Headshot'' *''"Now, THAT is advertiser friendly!"'' *''"Boom, headshot! BOOM headshot! BOOM HEADSHOT!"'' *''"WE HIT TRENDING!!"'' *''"WHOAAAH! CAN WE GET A SMASH ON THAT SUBSCRIBE BUTTON!?"'' ''Knife Kill'' *''"That guy is gonna need a Patreon!"'' *''"Got him with the copystrike!"'' *''"Someone clip that!"'' *''"Epic gamer moment!"'' ''Demoted'' *''sigh "Guys, I am so sorry... you messed up."'' *''DEMONETIZED!'' *''"CAN WE HIT ONE HUNDRED THOUSAND DISLIKES?"'' *''"Ooohh! Unsubscribed!'' *''"Can we copyright strike this guy?"'' ''Victory'' *''"If you liked that, make sure to like and subscribe for more epic gamer content!"'' *''"But that's just a theory! A GAME THEORY! Thanks for watching!"'' *''"Alright guys, that's it for this one, make sure you check out the merch in the description below, and I'll see you on the next one."'' *''"Okay guys! Thanks for watching the video, if you like this one make sure to smash that bell button, like and subscribe, leave a comment below and let me know what you think. Remember to follow me on Patreon, Twitter, Instagram, and I'll catch you on the next one!"'' *''"Thank you guys so much for watching, if you like this video please make sure you check out the second channel, I've got alot of epic content over there just for you guys, so head on over there and subscribe, anyway, I will catch you on the next one."'' |-| Movie Man= VOICED BY: The narrator from the Arsenal official trailer ''Deploy'' *"Prepare, for major pwnage…" *"Just make sure you brought plenty of ammo!" *"In a world, where Roblox carnage happens…" *"Get ready... to get locked and loaded." ''Headshot'' *"Oh yeeaahhh." *"HeadShot!" *"Hat Trick!" *"Monster kill!" *"Ultimate rage!" ''Knife Kill'' *"And the enemy looses a level! Nicely done!" *"They were NOT locked and loaded!" *"Close quarters destruction!" ''Demoted'' *"See? That’s what happens when you’re not locked and loaded." *"And that is how the cookie crumbles." *"That wasn’t supposed to happen..." *"Uhhh… You’re supposed to be the hero?" ''Victory'' *''"Our protagonist dominates as always. If you went to public school, protagonist means you."'' *"Winner!" *"Definitely locked and loaded enough! Now, let's celebrate by just getting loaded." *"The enemies never stood a chance!" |-| Koneko= VOICED BY: KonekoKitten ''Deploy'' *''"Hey there, don't waste my time. This game is easy!"'' *''Just get this game over with so I can go back to sleep, please."'' *''"You woke me up from my nap for this commentary, really?"'' *''"'Sup boys? Least annoying voice pack here."'' *''"Hey, win for me, alright?"'' ''Headshot'' *''"Nice work! You're not bad at this game!"'' *''"Jeez, that's much better aim than I have."'' *''"Better hope he had insurance for that one, gosh!"'' *''"Now, this is epic!"* ''Knife Kill *''"Be glad that was him and not you!"'' *''"Disrespectful kill, but clean."'' *''"Have some mercy on the players, man."'' ''Demoted'' *''"Your lack of skill is quite amusing to me, friend."'' *''"Alright, they got you good. Wise up next time."'' ''Victory'' |-| John= VOICED BY: GDILIVES ''Deploy'' *''"Be sure to win this! Failure is not an option, alright??'' *''"You will NOT fail me, alright?"'' *''"Shred everyone in sight! Do NOT disappoint me!"'' *''"Do NOT take the L! Win this!"'' ''Headshot'' *''"Oh! That was juicy, right there!"'' *''"YEAH, YOU GOT HIM RIGHT IN THE HEAD!"'' *"wOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"' *"YEAH, YEAH, THAT'S WHAT I LIKE TO SEE! THAT'S WHAT I LIKE TO SEE!"'' ''Knife Kill'' *''That guy was stupid enough to let himself get back'sTAAAAABBED!'"'' *''"NIIIICE!"'' *''"DUDE THAT WAS JUICY! THAT WAS THE JUCI-!" YAHYEE, YAYEE, YEAH'' *''"OH THAT BACKSTAB! OH GOD! OHHHHH!"'' ''Demoted'' *''"ALRIGHT, THAT- THAT WAS NOT YOUR FAULT, THAT WAS NOT YOUR FAULT!"'' *''"OKAY OKAY, THAT- THAT WAS THE GAME'S FAULT, ALRIGHT? THAT- THAT WAS NOT YOU!"'' *''"UGH! THIS GAME IS BROKEN, THIS GAME IS BROKEN!"'' *''"THAT WIND! THE WIND GOT IN YOUR WAY I SAW THAT! THE WIND! THE WIND GOT YOU!"'' ''Victory'' *''"HOLY CRAP YOU WON! YOU WON! OH! gorilla noises"'' *''"Outstanding! That was some juicy kills, man! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-'" *"DID YOU GUYS SEE THAT!?(x2) DID YOU GUY-" noises "TH-" gorilla noises' *noises'' |-| Eprika= VOICED BY: Epikrika ''Deploy'' *''"Okay. Here’s the plan: just win, it’s that easy."'' *''"Hello! Please don’t disappoint me."'' *''"You better make this round count, or I’ll be really sad.'' *''"Get out there and don’t die! There will be consequences."'' ''Headshot'' *''"That guy had a loving family, but you destroyed him anyway. Nice!"'' *''"Ouch. That must have been satisfying."'' *''"Wow, that was brutal, but they deserved it. Good work."'' *''"Oooh, and just like that, he’s headless. Fantastic!"'' ''Knife Kill'' *''"Wow, that was not very kid friendly, now he lost a level."'' *''"I think you're supposed to use your gun, but that works too."'' *''"You must think your so clever for that one, because you are!"'' *''"You just demoted that poor guy! I can't believe it!"'' ''Demoted'' *''"Pathetic! How could you do this to yourself?"'' *''"Of all the ways you could've died, that one was the worst."'' *''"Oh, come on! You’ll pay for that, I just don’t know how yet."'' *''"Really? All you had to do was not die!"'' ''Victory'' *''"Nice work out there, that was actually worth my time."'' *''"That round was beautifully satisfactory,thank you."'' *''"That was a nice, 7/10 performance, you win, good job."'' |-| Flamingo= VOICED BY: Flamingo (Albert Aretz) ''Deploy'' *''"Man you just gotta go out there and get em boy!!"'' *''"-unintelligible- just go get them! Come on!"'' *''"Hi I'm flamingo, also go get them, woohoo, er yay."'' *''"-inhales- -screams-"'' ''Headshot'' *''"Wow I wish I could be that guy! -chuckles-"'' *''"Headshot boy! -chuckles-"'' *''"Woo you got a headshot! a."'' *''"Wow you got a headshot subscribe to Flamingo."'' *''"Goofy ''Knife Kill'' *''"I got him! With a knife, yippie, I, I feel joy, wow, yay this audio goes on for way too long."'' *''"Haha! Noob! What a noob!"'' *''"noises I got him noises"'' *''"Wow you flamingoed with flamingo then you flamingoed him."'' ''Demoted'' *''"*unintelligible noises* I got demoted! *more unintelligible noises*"'' *''"Aw, what the heck? I just got demoted. Aah!"'' *''"Zoinks! I just got demoted aughhh!"'' ''Victory'' |-| Petrify= VOICED BY: PetrifyTV ''Deploy'' *''"Alright, here is the plan. Plan A is win. Plan B is don't mess up Plan B. Got it? Good."'' *''"Alright boys listen up. This is going to be your most important game ever. If you do not win this game, I will be sent back to Phantom Forces. You NEED to win."'' *''"Yo wat's poppin? Lets get this W."'' *''"Let me give you a rundown of what I expect from you from this match. 25 headshots, 6 normal bodyshot kills, one knife kill in the back. Don't fail me."'' ''Headshot'' *''"Roses are red, you are dead, I got your head."'' *''"Woo! That's some beautiful shooting right there!"'' *''"Felt kinda sorry for the guy."'' *''"One shot to the brain is all you need."'' ''Knife Kill'' *''"One stab, two stab, red stab, blue stab!"'' *''"Whoops! Accidentally drop my knife in your back!"'' *''"Seeya!"'' *''"Now ya see me, now ya don't."'' ''Demoted'' *''"You let that guy kill you? What a big brain play. That's honestly something Juke would do."'' *''"It's okay don't feel bad about getting demoted. I know your mouse if off your screen, 'cause that always happens to me too. I understand."'' *''"Mr Stark I don't feel so good..."'' *''"Whaat?! What do you mean?!"'' ''Victory'' *''"Alright, Alright listen here. I know you're on this amazing win streak, but what if you let a bot win the next game? Like for example Black Santa- *some argument about black santa happens*"'' *''"Let's go boys! Nobody can keep up!"'' *''"Let's go boys! Look at that, I might not be going to Phantom forces after all!"'' *''"Looks like you follow Plan A perfectly."'' |-| Santa= VOICED BY: ??? ''Deploy'' *''"Why give gifts, when you can give bullets?"'' *''"Ho! Ho! Ho!"'' *''"Hohoho! They all made the naughty list!"'' ''Headshot'' *''"Naughty, naughty shot!"'' *''"Nice!"'' *''Hoho! Headshot!"'' ''Knife Kill'' *''"Hohoho! Happy Holidays!"'' *''"Now that is a happy child!"'' *''"They made your naughty list! Hohoho!"' ''Demoted *''"Ho, ho ho. My elves fight better than you!"'' *''"Hohoho! That'll teach you for not leaving cookies!"'' *''"Even Mrs. Claus disapproves!"'' *''"Get it together, or you get no presents!"'' *''"Go stuff a stocking!"'' ''Victory'' *''"Happy Holidays!"'' *''"Merry Christmas!"'' *''"A Merry Christmas! And a happy New Year!"'' |-| Bandites= VOICED BY: Bandites ''Deploy'' *''"Good luck out there. I believe in you."'' *''"Get out there and win the game!"'' *''"I can guarantee you you're gonna win the game if you use Star Code: BANDITES."'' *''"Mm, let's get this bread. No, but really, this bread is actually really good."'' ''Headshot'' *''"SSS, ooh. Right in the dome."'' *''"Yeah, you need to quit aimbotting."'' *''"I'm so glad my head isn't as big as that guy's."'' *''"Yeah, that guy doesn't have a head anymore."'' *''"H E A D S H O T - Oh, sorry. I forgot to turn my voice changer off."'' ''Knife Kill'' *''"I think you just made that guy punch his monitor."'' *''"Ouch! He just got sliced."'' *''"And down the leaderboard he goes."'' *''"Yoink!"'' *''"Why'd you'd have to do him dirty like that?"'' ''Demoted'' *''"Hey, it's all right. Things happen. I'm just kidding, you're terrible."'' *''"Oh my!"'' *''"How can you actually be that bad?"'' *''"I don't know what stinks worse, that or you."'' ''Victory'' *''"Sniffles I'm so proud of you, you did so good out there."'' *''"Wow you actually did it. I'm surprised. I mean, you're not bad, but you're just not very g- You know what? Good job."'' *''"You did it you won! To celebrate I think you should go use Star Code: BANDITES."'' *''"You did awesome, to celebrate I think you should screen shot this, print it out and put it on your fridge for your mom to see."'' *''"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention, what happened now? Oh you won? Finally!" Line References *In Warcrimes, the announcer mentions the Geneva Convention, a set of rules that only take effect during war. *In YouTuber, one of the announcer’s Victory Lines is “And that’s just a theory, a game theory! Thanks for watching,” also known as the closing line in the Game Theory episodes by MatPat, a YouTuber who runs the channel “Game Theory”. *In Petrify, the announcer mentions Phantom Forces, another FPS shooter on Roblox. *In Petrify, the announcer references the basic poem rhyme, “Roses are red, violets are blue.” *In Petrify, one of the announcer’s backstab lines references the Dr. Seuss book, One Fish, Two Fish, Red Fish, Blue Fish. *In Petrify, the demoted Line, “Mr. Stark, I don’t feel so good...” is directly taken from a quote said by Peter Parker in the movie, Avengers: Infinity War. *In Epikrika's demoted line, "You must think you are so clever for that one, because you are!" could be a reference to the indie game "UNDERTALE" where Flowey says a line similar to the demoted line. *In one of Bandites' ''' deploy lines, "Mm, let's get this bread. No, but really, this bread is actually really good." references to a meme, Let's Get This Bread which is a slang for earning money. Trivia *The '''Default announcer has the American, British, and Russian voicelines combined. *The American and British announcers both have the same dialogue, just in different accents. *The Koneko, John, Eprika, Flamingo, Petrify, and Bandites announcers are all gotten by redeeming a code. All of these announcers are voiced by the influencer that the pack is named after. *'Flamingo’s' and Koneko’s announcers break the 4th wall by acknowledging the existence of the audio file/voice pack. *'John' is the only uncommon announcer, despite him being a content creator. *'Santa' is the only rare announcer. tr:Spikerler Category:Cosmetics